The CD Player
by Neecha
Summary: What happenes when Kagome lets Inu Yasha listen to her CD player? Read and find out!
1. Who Let the Dogs Out?

Kagome wished for this day to end. She was late, and Inu Yasha was probably grumpy. She didn't want the hanyou to come charging up the shrine stairs, calling her to come back to Sengoku Jidai. But had she a choice?  
  
"Oi, wench! C'mon, the shards are waiting!!" came the oh so familiar call of Inu Yasha. The same thing everyday.  
  
"No! I have tests, go home!" Kagome yelled down at the ticked Inu Yasha. He didn't understand why these "tests" were so important to her. The shards should be the most important thing!  
  
"C'mon wench! I said we're going to hunt for shards!" Inu Yasha had just jumped into her room and was pulling her down the stairs to the well.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Your coming, wench!"  
  
That did it. Kagome had lost all patience for him. "SIT!!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!"  
  
*WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* Inu Yasha met hardwood floor, Kagome style.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I need to study for these tests, or I will fail school! Without school, I won't be able to have a proper life!!!"  
  
Kagome heard the muffled protests of Inu Yasha. "If your bored Inu Yasha, then listen to my CDs!!"  
  
Inu Yasha came up as soon as the rosary's spell wore off. "Oi, Kagome? What's a 'see-dee'?" he asked.  
  
"It's a thing that has music come from it on a CD player," she replied as she fixed the earphones into Inu Yasha's furry dog ears. They were the type that would easily fit Inu Yasha. "Now, sit here and listen while I finish studying. THEN we'll go shard hunting."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't know what he was in for. Kagome's music was going to affect him more than he expected. He turned on the CD player like Kagome had shown him only to hear.  
  
Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof! Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof! Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof! Who let the dogs out? Well the party was nice, the party was pumping, Yippee yi oh! And everybody's having a ball! Yippee yi oh! Until the fella's started name calling Yippee yi oh! And the girls were totally calm, and the women shout out, Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof! Who lets the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof! Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof! Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!  
  
Inu Yasha listened to the song intently. He should have been disgusted, revolted. But he wasn't. If fact, he was humming to the tune! Kagome heard the humming and immediately froze. She forgot that was in there! She was so dead! Bt, why was he humming to it? She turned around to see Inu Yasha tapping his foot and.SMILING!? This was a ten on the weird meter!  
  
She tapped Inu Yasha's shoulder, grabbing his attention. He looked up, turned the CD player off, and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Can I have this?" he asked.  
  
Kagome fell over, anime style. "Umm.you can borrow it."  
  
"Umm. *cough* thanks *cough* Kagome."  
  
Kagome face-faulted. Okay, is this guy even Inu Yasha? She placed her hand on his forehead.  
  
"I'm okay, let's go, wench!"  
  
Kagome sighed. Now that's more like Inu Yasha, She thought. Grabbing her things, she followed him, the CD player in his hand, and jumped through the well.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Okay, be nice to me, it's my first Inu Yasha fanfic! *huddles in a corner, until she sees that no one is after her* I'll accept flames, though. Please review, and maybe I'll write more! BTW: I have not, will not, and can not ever own Inu Yasha. If I did, my stories would be on the screen. 


	2. Easier to Run

Okay, since everybody's asking for it, "The CD Player" will no longer be a one-shot like it was supposed to be. I'll update it, but I will need your help in choosing songs. Send your requests in with your review, and I'll see what I can do, m'kay? *************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed. Inu-Yasha wouldn't give her CD player back. She even coaxed him with ramen, and it didn't work! Now, she was doomed to let the hanyou have her CD player, and her CD's to go with it! What a day.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over at the CD player. The CD inside was done, so re replaced it with something called, "Meteora" by "Linkin Park". He skipped a few songs, until he came upon this one.  
  
It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me A secret I've kept locked away No one can ever see Wounds so deep they never show They never go away Like moving pictures in my head For years and years they've played  
  
If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would I would take all the same to the grave It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Then face all this pain alone  
  
Sometimes I remember The darkness of my past Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have Sometimes I think of letting go And never looking back And never moving forward so There'd never be a past  
  
If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move I that I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would I would take all the shame to the grave  
  
Just washing it aside All of the helplessness inside Pretending I don't feel misplaced It's so much simpler than change  
  
It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
It's easier to run  
  
If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made  
  
It's easier to go  
  
If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would I would take all the shame to the grave  
  
Inu-Yasha thought for a minute. This song sounded a lot like his life did. He had a dark past, with Kikyo and all. He didn't want to remember her. He wanted to take the blame for her death. He would do that in blink of an eye. He wanted to take the pain he had caused Kikyo away. But now, he had Kagome to think about. Why couldn't he freeze time, so he would be hurt or hurt anyone ever again? The song was right, it is easier to run. He turned the CD player off and turned to look at Kagome. She was bored, it looked like, and tired of walking.  
  
He crept up behind her, oh so slowly. Then, in a flash of white and red, lifted her onto his back.  
  
She looked startled. "Inu-Yasha! Don't do that again!"  
  
He smiled. "Just get comfortable. And hold on tight, I'm not going to go slowly."  
  
"You're giving me a ride? Why?"  
  
"Just because." ************************************************************* Okay, your turn, give me songs, songs!!!!! I gave you a chappie, you give me songs!!!!!! 


End file.
